Teenage Issues
by PGMellark
Summary: Un cuadro amoroso entre las chicas más enérgicas y los chicos que dejaron a los fans con ganas de más. Les presento este universo alterno: amor, competencia y peleas. Ustedes saben, cosas de adolescentes.
1. María

Lorelai preparaba a su hija para su primer día de clases en Chilton. Rory inundaba su anatomía con crema batida mientras que Lorelai le pintaba las uñas de rojo.

— ¿Por qué rojas?— pregunta Rory, mientras que un poco de crema sale de boca.

— Porque las chicas malas se pintan las uñas de rojo, y para que no te sientas menos que ellas, tú tendras las de los pies pintadas de rojo— contestó Lorelai, como si Rory tuviese diez años.

— Ingenioso— comenta.— Entonces mañana me pintaré los labios de rojo— le sigue el juego a su madre, — así seré intimidante.

Así siguen toda la noche, comiendo comida chatarra y hablando de estupideces aleatorias hasta que se sienten incapaces de mantener una conversación sin ronquidos de por medio. Allí se dirigen a sus habitaciones.

Rory se levanta al ver el alba; le fue muy difícil dormir, sabiendo que era su primer día en una escuela nueva, qur para colmo, estaba llena de niños ricos malcriados. Tomó una taza de café e hizo su mezcla desmedida de cafeína, para luego respirar el delicioso aroma de su creación. Al tomarlo sintió un pico de tranquilidad; sus miedos se esfumaron al recordar que iba a ir a una de las mejores escuelas del país, y que de esa manera cumpliría su mayor sueño: ir a Harvard.

Su madre se despierta horas después, y se alarma al ver la hora.

«7:45 a.m»

Corre a ponerse lo primero que ve en su armario, ya que a estas horas el ir a la labandería a sacar la ropa planificada no era una opción. Baja a la cocina gritando el nombre de su hija, para que despierte.

Al tomar la cafetera, nota que ésta se encuentra llena y que tiene una nota pegada a ella.

 _Mamá, el autobús va a llegar y aún no te levantas, así que saldré sin ti. La ropa de la labandería está en la sala, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. ~Rory~._

Lorelai al ver esto se alivia, y vuelve a su rutina cotidiana. Rumbo al Independence Inn, se preguntó en cómo le iría a Rory en su día.

Por su parte, Rory se hallaba aterrada por todo lo que había pasado en el día; en la parada de Stars Hollow bajó un hombre(cosa rara 1)de aspecto familiar(cosa rara 2), al llegar a la escuela todos los chicos le decían María y se había topado con la repugnante Paris Geller. Oh Dios, lo peor del día definitivamente fueron esa chica y un chico que no paraba de perseguirla llamándola María.

Las clases era otro asunto, interesantes y llamativas. No obstante, sus temas de aprendizaje eran sumamente avanzados; cosa que hizo sentir a Rory superior e ignorante. Incluso siendo la mejor en la preparatoria de Stars Hollow.

Su madre fue a buscarla horas después, recibiéndola con un abrazo y escuchando todo lo que la pequeña le decía.

— ¿En serio? ¿María?— dudó su madre— Siguen diciéndolo...

—¿Qué significa?— preguntó Rory, preocupada.

— Que ellos creen que eres una santurrona— contestó.

— ¿Y si fuera una zorra?

— Le agregarían una Magdalena a ese María— repondió sonriendo.

— Insultos bíblicos— susurró— Genial.

Al llegar a su pueblo, las chicas estacionaron en Luke's y entraron al pequeño restaurante. En donde se encontraba el malhumorado(pero muy querido) Luke y el chico nuevo con el que se había encontrado Rory.

— ¡Les advierto que hoy no venderé café!— dijo Luke frustrado.

— Muy tarde, ya llegamos y estamos sin combustible— contestó Lorelai sonriendo.

Rory estaba atónita, observando al chico nuevo. Le parecía bastante raro encontrarlo justo en su cafetería favorita. ¿Qué era el tipo? ¿Acosador? ¿Espía? ¿Era esto una mera casualidad?

—¿Rory? ¿Qué ves?— pregunta Lorelai.

—Nada... creo que hoy me quedaré afuera, m-mejor— propuso la chica, acomodando su cabello y dirigiéndose a la salida.

¿Quién rayos era este hombre? Rory no pudo sacarse el asunto de la cabeza, le inquietaba un poco verlo. Con su chaqueta negra y su cabello encrispado, era muy... extraño.

—Mejor voy a leer— musitó para sí misma—. Kafka, aquí vamos.

En este segundo ella no se iba a preocupar de eso, simplemente vería su libro y sacaría a su madre de Luke's... ¡con un café! Sí; solo era el primer día de la escuela, pero parecía que su mundo había cambiado. Permanentemente.


	2. Stars Hollow

Luke restregaba sus manos con su pantalón, señalando cada parte de su pequeño departamento.

—Y... Aquí dormirás— explicó—. Mientras que te compro un colchón dormirás en la cama de arriba, yo en el suelo.

Jess asintió, sacando de su pequeña maleta unos una inimaginable cantidad de discos y libros. Puso en orden cada libros y discos en una caja.

—¿Por tamaño?—preguntó Luke.

Jess hizo un quejido, en forma de duda. Parecía un 《¿Eh?》.

—El orden, ¿es por tamaño?

—Alfabético.

Esta vez fue Luke el que hizo un sonido, una especie de 《Eh》, mostrando su comprensión. Restregó sus manos en el pantalón por enésima vez y bajó a atender su negocio, abriendo sus puertas para el público. Como era de esperar, llegó Lorelai al cabo de cinco minutos.

—¿Un cafecito?— Internamente, Lorelai rogó que aceptara. Luke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Morirás de ansiedad a los cincuenta— espetó, frunciendo el ceño—. Soltera, nadie soporta a los adictos— Su último comentario fue sobreactuado, soltando un bufido.

—Tú me soportas a mí—dijo, con una inocente sonrisa.

—No por mucho— musitó, Lorelai mostró una sonrisa de incomodidad.

Minutos después, Luke se sobresaltó por una fuerte música, proveniendo del segundo piso. Lorelai se acomodó en su silla abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Oh Luke, ¿te volviste punk sin consultarme?— Puso una mano en su pecho, como gesto de indignación—. Por favor, llámame cuando te quieras hacer un piercing al menos.

—Dios— musitó decepcionado, golpeando su frente—. Tienes un pobre conocimiento de música, es metal. Y no, no es mi música; es Jess.

—Oh Luke—soltó otro suspiro—. ¿Eres gay y no me lo dijiste? Al menos te hubiese aconsejado en tu novio... Ya sabes, uno que no sea punk.

La respiración de Luke se aceleró, exasperado. Dejó la mezcla en la cafetera mientras se acercaba a Lorelai.

—¡Es metal!¡Por Dios,Lorelai!— exclamó, casi rojo—. El punk es una forma de vivir, una estructura anarquista y el metal es un disparate de sonidos sin significado alguno—Trataba de calmarse, pero era Lucas Danes, exasperarse era su especialidad.

—¿Así que... ese es tu novio?— bromeó, con una sonrisa pícara—. Y ya está en tu habitación— Sus cejas se movían de arriba a abajo intermitentes.

—Es mi sobrino— susurro, fastidiado.

La cafetera sonó, y Lorelai fue a la caja a recogerlo.

—¿Sales con tu sobrino?

Luke soltó un gritó de frustración.

—Es solo mi sobrino, se quedará aquí hasta que se gradúe— Resopló, derrotado—. Tiene la edad de Rory.

—Genial. No puedo esperar a conocer a un mini Luke— dijo, tomando a sorbos su café.

Luke soltó un quejido, y luego miró a Lorelai con desaprobación. Se dirijo a las escaleras, donde trató de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Jess!— lo llamó Luke— ¡Ven!¡Quiero que conozcas a una amiga!

—¡Ahí voy!— gritó una extraña voz, proveniente del segundo piso.

Jess bajó las escaleras con un cigarrillo en su boca. Lorelai quedó perpleja al verlo así, y con una descuidada camisa verde militar y un pantalón negro con rústicas botas también negras.

—Uau, definitivamente es 50% punk— Los ojos de Lorelai lo examinaban con sorpresa. Luke se volvió la cabeza.

—Jess, ella es Lorelai. Lorelai, él es Jess— los presentó haciendo señas con ambas manos.

—Bienvenido a Stars Hollow, Jess— dijo con una cálida sonrisa. El chici soltó un quejido.

—Bien— musitó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Luke trató de detenerlo mentalmente, un poco impotente. Restregó sus manos, una contra otra, y miró a Lorelai.

—Es un hombrede pocas palabras.

—Cuidado— advirtió Lorelai—, que pronto te quitará el título de hombre monosílabo.

—¿En serio? ¿Punk?

Lorelai hizo una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?

Las películas son lo mío— soltó—. Y ahora... ¿Más cafecito?— Cerró sus ojos tiernamente, sonriendole a Luke.

Luke suspiró derrotado, mientras sacaba el oloroso café de la máquina.

—Entre más café te dé, más rápido morirás— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Gracias!— exclamó en un intento de abrazo, para luego salir corriendo.

Luke puso una mano en su frente, y luego volvió a la caja. Minutos después Jess fue a tomar una _donnut._

—¿Te acuestas con ella o algo?— preguntó Jess, despreocupado.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— lo regañó Luke, sorprendido.

Jess subió a su cuarto, con una carcajada casi inaudible. Allí volvió a encender su radio y empezó a leer.

Las horas pasaron y volvió a llevar comida a arriba, pero miró por la ventana, fijándose en los tontos detalles del pueblo.

—Todo es tan rosa acá— pensó—. La gente vive tan feliz en su ignorancia, el concepto de una ciudad así es tan absurdo. Es decir, mira esa chica de allá con su uniforme de niña buena y su mochila amarilla en plan 《mírenme, soy Dora la exploradora 》.

Jess miró desde arriba a la chica, que estaba entrando al negocio con su perfecto peinado y prolijo uniforme. Sin mencionar esa enorme sonrisa que llebaba al abrir las puertas, claro.

Rory entraba a la cafetería entusiasmada por su primer día. Por fin podría descansar un poco y comer en Luke's, y vaya que deseaba mucho un café del hombre. Luke al verla esbozó una timida sonrisa, con orgullo ageno.

—¡Rory!— dijo con sorpresa— ¿Cómo te ha ido en Chilton?

—Muy bien Luke— contestó, también sonriendo—. Me alegra verte... ¿Tienes café?

Luke la fulminó con la mirada.

—Morirás a los cincuenta. Te enterrarré junto a tu madre— Rory le sacó una tierna sonrisa.

—Eso espero.

—Igual que su madre— musitó Luke, suspirando—. Por cierto, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La música comenzó a sonar; instantáneamente Rory se tapó los oídos.

—Y... creo que lo invoqué.

—¿Qué? ¿Trajiste un espíritu satánico?

Luke puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras corría a la escalera.

—¡Jess!— lo llamó Luke, por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Qué?— contestó, en un grito.

—¡Quiero presentarte a alguien, es la hija de la señora que vino en la mañana!

No hubo respuesta, Luke le sonrió a Rory avergonzado.

—Tiene tu edad— explicó—. Tal vez esté por una etapa de rebeldía.

—Subiré yo— musitó Rory, esperando que funcionara.

La chica subió con dificultad los escalones de la angosta escalera. Los libros de su mochila hacían que sus piernas temblaras, y su cuerpo d balanceaba de izquierda a derecha. Todo hasta finalmente llegó.

—Hola, soy Lorelai. Pero me puedes decir Rory.

Jess no mostró expresión alguna, mientras que Rory abrió sus ojos como platos. Era el chico que había visto en la parada, con su pequeña mochila y su cabello hecho un remolino.

—¿Tienes el mismo nombre que tu madre?

—¿Tienes modales?

Jess puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, cabizbajo.

—Soy Jess— vociferó—. Lo siento... En fin, ¿quieres una cerveza o algo?— Rory puso los ojos en blanco.

—Adiós, Jess— Rory sonrió decepcionada.

Pero antes de abrir las puertas notó que tenía una caja de libros, se acercó al montón y sacó uno, 《La metamorfosis》. Santos cielos, a Rory le encantaba ese libro.

—¿Lees?— siguió curioseando la chica.

—No, solo es decoración— respondió sarcásticamente—. Si quieres te presto uno.

—No, gracias.

Rory se fue, agitando su mano. A Jess le pareció por primera vez; algo interesante en Stars Hollow.

 **Nota de autora: ¡Por fin hay actualización! No tengo idea de cómo llega mi inspiración d** **e un momento a otro. Tengo días de días.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 ***se despide* P.G. Mellark.**


End file.
